Deaton's Adopted Daughter
by Confusedspaz
Summary: There was always a third person in Scott and Stiles' friendship, a girl to be exact. Her name is Alyse and she grew up with Scott and Stiles to be a tough tomboy. On the night Scott was bit, she was too, peaking the interest of Derek Hale. Add to that the fact that Jackson Whittemore, the school's IT boy has a crush on her, she's got a lot to worry about. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Alyse Deaton

I was laying on my bed, when there was a knock on my window. Rolling off of my bed, I walked over and threw open the window seeing Stiles on the balcony.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Well hello to you sunshine," he frowned.

"Stiles, unless there's a dead body, go home," I grumbled.

"There's a dead body," he smiled.

I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my shoes, following him out the balcony and down the white oak tree.

"Why can't we take my jeep?" I whined.

He gave me a look and I rolled my eyes, hopping into the back seat. We arrived at Scott's house and Stiles climbed onto the roof, while I stayed in the jeep. I was too far to hear what they were saying, but Scott and Stiles came back to the jeep shortly after. The car ride to the preserve was short, but no one really spoke until we reached the preserve.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town," Stiles replied.

"He has a point Scotty," I chimed in.

"Thanks Alyse, but, I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott continued.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such grueling effort," Stiles joked.

"If anyone needs to get rest it's me, because I actually made first line last year," I said.

"No, because I'm playing this year," Scott argued, as we trudged through the woods, "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one," Stiles mocked.

"We can be first line buddies," I squealed.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that," Stiles shrugged.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott pressed.

"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles added.

I began to tune them out as we climbed up a hill and dropped to the ground when police flashlights shone in the distance.

"Come on," Stiles muttered.

I stood and began to run, but stopped to wait for Scott. After he scrambled to his feet, we took off running but fell behind Stiles and hid as he was caught. I was pressed against Scott's chest and could hear his heartbeat speeding up.

"Calm down, you're gonna give yourself a panic attack," I whispered.

He nodded and I listened to Stiles, "Scott and Alyse are home, they said they wanted to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." "Scott, Alyse, are you guys out here?" Sheriff Stilinski yelled.

He led Stiles back to the jeep and we tried to find our way out of the woods, when a herd of deer almost trampled Scott and I. I landed under him and his inhaler went flying. Pulling out our phones, we looked for his inhaler but found the other half of the body instead, both of us jumping back and falling down a hill. Finding our footing, we stumbled until a wolf-like creature attacked Scott, and then me. We took off running and Scott almost got hit by a car, luckily it swerved away before he could get hit.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After

I threw on a V-neck, sweatshirt, jeans and a pair of high-tops and hopped in my turquoise jeep and hurried to school. I pulled up, watching as Jackson Whittemore hit Scott with his door. 'What a dick' I thought to myself. I jumped out and walked over to Scott after Jackson walked away.

"Ignore him," I muttered.

"Thanks," he smiled.

We went over to find Stiles, who was standing in front of the school.

"Let's see it," Stiles smiled.

Scott and I lifted our shirts and showed our twin bandages.

"You both got bit?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, it bit Scott first," I stated.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott explained.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance," Stiles said.

"It was definitely a wolf," I assured.

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott shrugged.

"No, you didn't," Stiles denied as we walked into the school.

"What do you mean, 'No I didn't?' How do you know what I heard?" Scott asked.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay?" Stiles chuckled, "Not in like 60 years."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yes, really," Stiles stated in a 'duh' voice, "There are no wolves in California."

"Alright well if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe us about when we tell you that we found the body," I smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, man I'm going to have nightmares for a month," Scott stated.

"Wimp," I scoffed.

"Oh, God, that is freakin' awesome," Stiles grinned cheekily, "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey! Lydia, you look like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this."

"Uh-huh," Scott cocked his head to the side.

"Draggin' me and Alyse down to your nerd depths," Stiles continued, "I'm a nerd by association."

"You're a great friend Stiles," I said sarcastically.

We sat in class as the teacher talked about the body being found, while I attempted to read what was on the board. The words jumbled together and I slammed my head down on the desk until I heard a phone ringing. Looking around, I saw that Scott heard it too and I attempted to ignore my enhanced hearing. I looked down at my paper as the 'n's and 'm's jumbled.

"Stiles," I whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Can you help me?" I asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me and I'm dyslexic."

"Fine," he groaned and went to ask the teacher if we could work in the hall.

We walked into the hall and he read the article to me until the bell rung. Walking through the halls, Scott and I went to our lockers and Stiles walked over to us.

"Can someone tell me how new girl has been here all of five minutes and already is part Lydia's clique?" Jennifer asked.

"Cuz she's hot, beautiful people herd together," Stiles shrugged.

I turned back to my locker and braided my hair, getting ready for practice. Stiles and Jennifer were in deep conversation and I blocked them out. We went to practice with our pads on and I looked around, hearing someone talking about me.

"But if you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench," Stiles whined, "Are you really gonna do that to your best friend? I mean it's not like I have Alyse, she's like the second best player on the team."

I rolled my eyes and heard Jackson, Danny and Greenburg talking about me across the field.

"She's hot, but you're dating Lydia, I want a shot with her," Greenburg whined.

"No way, Jackson, you need to stay away from her, she's like a little sister to me," Danny stated.

"A little sister who is probably great in bed," Jackson grinned.

I stopped listening and rolled my eyes putting on my helmet and throwing my bag down after grabbing my lacrosse stick. We lined up and Scott played goal, taking the first ball to the face and catching all of them except for mine. When I took the shot, it ripped through his net and went into the goal. Jackson glared at me and Scott, but I just gave a smug grin and wave.

Later we walked through the woods and Scott was explaining to us, "I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

I stopped and sniffed, "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"You smell it too?" Scott asked.

I nodded and Stiles said, "I don't even have any mint mojito..."

He pulled a stick of gum from his pocket and I looked over at Scott.

"So, all this started with a bite," Stiles recalled.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline, before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection," Stiles explained.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy," Stiles began, making me roll my eyes.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott panicked.

"Oh, yeah its the worse, but only once a month, on the night of the full moon," Stiles finished.

Scott looked confused until I howled like a wolf and he hit Stiles.

"There could be something seriously wrong with us!" Scott wailed.

"I know, you're werewolves!" Stiles laughed, then growled and added, "Okay, obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon."

We stopped and Scott started explaining what happened the night before. I looked past them and saw Derek Hale standing in the woods.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh," Stiles sat speechless.

"Hey Derek," I waved.

"Hey Alyse, I'm sorry but your friends have to leave, this is private property."

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know," Stiles struggled to say.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but..." Scott trailed off.

Derek threw me the inhaler and I handed it to him, saluting him and turning to get Scott and Stiles out of the woods.

"Alright, come on man, I gotta get to work," Scott mumbled.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale," Stiles said, "You remember him right? His whole family burned in that fire like ten years ago."

I swallowed at the fact that the family that my uncle was so close to along with my parents were all burned in a fire set by hunters. After finding our way out of the woods, I went home and took off my bandage.

"Bubba? Can you come here?" I called my uncle Alan, the owner of the animal clinic and Scott's boss.

"What is it filla?" he asked, (Filla means daughter in Galician).

"I think I got bit by a werewolf," I said, looking down where my bite used to be.

He sighed, "Get some sleep, I want you to go see Derek tomorrow before school."

I nodded and went up to my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a loose tank top. Laying down and rolling over, I found myself next to Scott in the woods. We saw the alpha and took off running, hopping over a fence into a pool. We came above the water and there was a man with a hose watching us.

"Morning," I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Paying a Visit

"Derek?" I yelled, getting out of my jeep and walking to the porch of the burnt house.

"What is it?" he appeared on the porch, causing me to jump.

"I got bit, by an alpha and I need your help," I pleaded.

"I'll figure something out, head to school," he said.

I nodded and turned back to my jeep. Once I got to Beacon Hills High, I hopped out of my jeep, hurrying to the locker room for morning practice. When I got changed, I walked out to the field and Stiles ran over to Scott and I.

"Scott! Scott wait up!" Stiles shrieked.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man, can it wait?" Scott complained.

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Stiles rushed.

"Stiles, we gotta go," Scott announced.

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was!" Stiles exclaimed as we walked away.

Coach called us up and explained what we were going to do. Then set us to start playing, I knocked Jackson down and he looked at me like I had four heads. Scott made a near impossible shot, gaining the approval of the team. Scott and I made first line, Stiles sadly, didn't have as much luck.

I walked out of the locker room, when Jackson pushed me against a locker.

"What is McCall on?" he yelled in my face.

I pushed him back and said, "He's not on anything, trust me, if Scott was on something, I would know."

Later that day, Scott and I went to Stiles' house and Scott pounded on his door.

"Get in here, you gotta see this thing," Stiles breathed, we walked in and he added, "I've been up all night reading, websites, books. All this information."

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen," Stiles ordered.

"Is this about the body, did they find who did it?" I asked.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale," Stiles informed us.

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day," Scott guessed.

"Yeah, yes, but that's not it!" Stiles flailed his arms.

"What, then?" I asked.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"It's a signal, when a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack," I answered.

"So, if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could be nearby, maybe even a whole pack of them," Stiles insisted.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked confused.

"No, werewolves," I muttered, turning their attention towards me.

Scott started to scold Stiles and I laid down on Stiles' bed as they argued. I shut my eyes tight and blocked everything out, when I opened my eyes, Stiles was standing alone in his room.

"What did I miss?" I asked, looking around.

He looked at me and I checked the time, "I have to go."

"What? Why? Aren't you going to the party?" Stiles whined.

"Maybe, I don't think so," I shrugged.

I left his room and got into my jeep, driving back to the preserve.

"Derek? I really hope you figured something out," I called.

He appeared behind me and I jumped turning to him.

"Come on, I need to check on your friend," he stated.

Nodding, I followed and we walked through the woods to the party. I looked around and saw Scott standing on the other side of the pool looking at Derek, thankfully he didn't see me. A dog started barking and Scott stayed with his date, Derek looked at the dog then back at Scott. We walked around to the front of the house and waited for Scott. Instead, he drove off, leaving the girl stranded and Derek nudged me. "Alison, we're friends of Scott's. My name's Derek and this is Alyse," he stated.

Derek drove Alison home, with me in the back seat, the full moon wasn't affecting me yet, so I was okay until after Alison got home. Trudging through the woods, I followed Derek until I dropped to the ground hyperventilating. He stopped and helped me up, bringing me into a hug, all of a sudden the shift stopped.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I gave you a feeling of safety, after the fire I remember you would wake up in the middle of the night screaming because you thought the house was on fire," he explained.

"Thanks?" I guessed.

He chuckled, but stopped when he heard something.

"Stay here," he ordered.

I simply nodded and sat on a log, waiting for Derek to come back.

He had a shirtless Scott with him and they stopped, near where I was seated.

"Who are they?" Scott panted.

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries," Derek looked around.

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott wailed.

"Is it really so bad, Scott?" he asked, "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most peopled would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it," Scott spat.

"You will and you're gonna need me if you want to learn to how to control it. So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now."

I sat with Scott after Derek left and finally spoke, "He has a point, Scott, I woke up this morning, and my dyslexia was completely gone."

The next morning, we walked through the woods until Stiles drove up and gave us a ride. I sat in the back, looking out the window.

"Shit!" I screamed, making them both jump.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I left my jeep on the edge of the preserve!" I wailed.

"I can just drop you off there," Stiles reasoned.

"Thanks," I groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting By

During practice, Coach made me sit out, saying that he wanted me to do laps later. I watched as Scott began to shift and Stiles and I rushed him to the locker room.

"Get away from me!" Scott roared.

"Stiles, go!" I yelled.

I fought Scott, while Stiles ran, Scott jumped into the rafters, with me close behind. When he jumped down, Stiles sprayed him with the fire extinguisher.

"I'm first line," Scott argued.

"Not anymore," I stated.

After practice, I dragged myself down the hall and was scared by Danny.

"Hey Danny," I murmured.

"What's wrong? You look like you haven't been sleeping," he said worriedly. "That's because I haven't."

He wrapped a hand around my shoulders and squeezed, "Why don't you stay at my house, my parents aren't going to be home."

"Thanks Danny," I smiled and gave him a side hug.

"Of course small fry," he smiled, making me laugh at my old nickname.

I stayed home the next day, because Bubba made me stay home. I slept all day and Danny came during his free period.

"Hey, how is sitting around all day?" Danny teased me.

"Hur Hur Hur, you're so hilarious," I joked.

"Hey, don't be so sour," he smiled, ruffling my hair.

I smiled and snuggled into his side as he played the big brother.

"We can leave after I call Bubba," I sighed, pulling out my phone.

"Okay, when you're ready," he said, releasing me from his grip. I dialled Bubba's number and left a message when he didn't pick up.

"Come on," I smiled, holding out a hand to my sufficiently taller best friend.

He shook his head and grabbed my hand, pulling me out to his car where Jackson was leaning against the door.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked.

"Look sunshine, I don't like you, you don't like me, but Danny asked me to come, so I did," he shrugged.

"Don't call me sunshine and we wont have a problem," I seethed.

"You should hear what Lydia says about you," he scoffed.

"I've heard what you say about me," I smirked, shutting him up quick.

Danny choked back a laugh and I cocked my head to the side, "Any more comments?"

He glared at me and shook his head before hopping into the backseat. I slid into the passenger seat, followed shortly after by Danny in the driver's side.


	5. Chapter 5

Mistakes

Danny stood in the goal, while I took shots, one tearing right through his net.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"Look it's fine, you just have to replace it for me," he grinned.

I smiled and took his stick, taking out the netting before replacing it.

"Well, I gotta get to class," I sighed.

Once I got into the hallway, Stiles grabbed me and pulled me and Scott to the corner.

"Tell me what they're saying. Can you hear them?" Stiles asked us.

"Shh," I shushed him and listened in.

The policemen were talking to the principle talking about a curfew.

"Curfew because of the body," Scott sighed.

"Unbelievable! My dad is looking after a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants," Stiles exclaimed.

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek," I butted in.

"I can do something," Stiles stated.

"Like what?" Scott and I asked in unison.

"Find the other half of the body," Stiles stated.

"Are you kidding?" we asked in unison.

Stiles began to walk away but turned around a said, "Oh and that little saying stuff at the same time thing is really weird."

I walked away holding back a laugh and bumped into Jackson. 'Great,' I thought sarcastically.

"I get that you think I'm cute, but no need to throw yourself at me," he smirked.

"Only in your dreams," I spat.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and laid down until I got a call from Stiles.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice muffled by my bed.

"I have a plan," Stiles grinned.

"Sorry Stiles, I'm having dinner with-"

"Please, this is really important," he cut me off.

"Fine, but you are buying me and Danny dinner," I stated blandly.

"Meet me at the hospital," he sighed.

I said my goodbyes and 15 minutes later I was outside the hospital waiting for Scott and Stiles.

"This had better be good, Danny is pissed at me for canceling, again," I sighed.

"It is just trust me," Stiles assured.

"Fine," I caved.

Stiles explained everything to me and we walked in, Stiles and I walked over to the waiting area. I watched as Stiles failed miserably at talking to Lydia and shook my head when he sat down.

"No words," he ordered.

I did a 'my lips are sealed' motion and sat back waiting for Scott.

Jackson came out and peaked my interest, Lydia stood and asked, "Did he do it?"

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me," Jackson stated.

He glanced away and caught my curious gaze, holding it for a few seconds before looking back at Lydia.

"You should get one right before the game, too," he looked at her hard and she added, "The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur? Or do you want to go pro?"

They started kissing and I tapped Stiles, making an I'm going to be sick motion.

Scott walked up and took the small menstruation booklet from Stiles' hands, scaring him, "Holy...God."

"The scent was the same," Scott sighed.

"You sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Scott stated.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property," Stiles guessed.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl," Scott pointed out.

"Wait, Derek?" I asked, reminding them of my presence.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and I glared at them, "No, I'm not helping you put the closest thing I've got to control in jail."

I walked off, hearing Scott call my name once or twice, not bothering to look back. I went home, only to be greeted by Jackson.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," he stated.

"Why?" I prodded.

"Danny is really mad at you," he sighed.

"I know," I shook my head, "but I have a lot of stuff going on in my life."

"This is Danny we're talking about, he's been there for you through everything, he was even there when you were pulled from the fire."

"Are you really giving me a lecture about friendship?"

"No, I'm just saying, you need to consider who you're hurting."

"Says the one who treats Danny like his slave."

"It's not the same."

I walked past him, only to be stopped by him grabbing my arm.

"Don't walk away from me," he whispered.

"Why not?" I asked, amused.

Instead of answering, he crashed his lips into mine and I had no clue why, but I was kissing back. He pushed me against the wall of my house and ran a hand up my thigh. I let out a quiet moan and he smirked into the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his body closer to mine. All of a sudden, I realized what I was doing.

I pulled away and looked at him, "We can't."

He backed up and looked down, "Well, at least I know where we stand."

I didn't respond and just walked into the emptiness that I called home. I shut the door quietly and leaned against it and slid down the hard wood. 'I am so screwed,' I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

First Game

I changed into my Lacrosse gear and got out onto the field, where Stiles and Scott were just coming out. I waved to them and grabbed a stick, pulling on my helmet. Lydia walked over to Scott and said something that I couldn't catch as coach sat next to me.

"How's your shoulder?" Coach asked Jackson.

"It's fine," he sighed.

"You feel any pain?" he prodded. "No," Jackson shook his head.

"What if I gave it a big old punch?" Finstock suggested, "Would you feel any pain then?"

I snickered as Jackson uneasily answered, "Maybe."

"Listen, just go out there, just give it your best. If you feel any pain, just..." Coach trailed off.

"Just keep playing?" Jackson guessed.

"That's my boy."

I shook my head and stood as Coach started yelling at the whole first line and the whistle blew. We all got into our starting line-up and I glanced to Scott then to Stiles.

Nudging Scott, I whispered, "I'm right here."

He nodded and took several deep breathes, whispering, "Please let this be okay, please."

The game began and my body moved involuntarily, doing what I was supposed to. Jackson knocked Scott out of the way for the ball and after he shot I walked over to him and hit him in the shoulder.

"Trust me, you do not want to get Scott angry," I warned earning a curious gaze from him.

Coach called me over and told me to sit out because I was being aggressive towards Jackson.

"But coach-" I began but he was too busy yelling at Greenberg to listen.

My jaw clenched as I sat next to Stiles on the bench and watched Scott make an unbelievable shot.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked Stiles.

"Yes, I believe so Coach," Stiles replied, making me look up from my gloves.

Moments later, Scott threw the ball so hard that it went straight through the goalie's net. Our teams tied and Stiles and I argued alongside Coach about the ball being in the net. Coach blew the whistle and Stiles and I high-fived. We jumped up excitedly and I watched as Scott ran off the field.

"Dad what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

Just then I realized that Deaton had bailed on another one of my games. I plopped down on the bench and put my head in my hands.

"Alyse, are you okay?" Stiles asked.

I nodded and breathed out, pulling my head back up.

"He didn't show, did he?" he guessed.

I shook my head no and sighed, "Not like he missed much."

"Hey, it's okay, we can share my dad, although I think he gets sick of me sometimes," he joked, making me laugh.

Stiles then ran off saying something about warning Scott after his dad told him that the hairs on the dead body where animal. I shook my head and went to the girls locker room and changed out of my pads, then ran back out to the field where I was waiting for Derek. Jackson walked onto the field and picked up Scott's glove peaking my interest. I jogged over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, glancing down at the glove.

"Nothing," he lied.

I touched his hand and he looked at me as if he couldn't decide whether or not to tell me.

"Look, Jackson, I wont tell anyone."

"I promise I'll tell you when I figure out what the hell is going on."

I nodded and dropped my hands, seeing disappointment in his eyes.

"I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday," I looked down.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"I have no freakin' clue," I laughed.

He smiled lightly and pushed some hair from my face.

"Hey, how about I give you a ride," he offered.

"No thanks, I actually have one," I declined rocking back and forth on my heels.

He looked at me curiously, but didn't push the subject. I waved as he walked off and waited until he pulled out to turn around. The wind let out a gust, making me shiver and turn. I jumped back, shocked by how close Derek stood.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

His eyes had a glazed over look and he towered over me.

"Derek?" I called, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

He snapped back into reality and I looked at him strange, "You ready to go?"

I nodded and adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder.


End file.
